Impossible Love
by BunnyEvil KyuMin
Summary: Sungmin mencintai Kyuhyun akan tetapi Kyuhyun membencinya. Manakala Eunhyuk dan Donghae mencintai Sungmin. Siapakah yg akan menjadi namjachigu Sungmin? KyuMin/HyukMin/HaeMin.
1. Chapter 1

**Impossible Love**

**.**

**.**

**Author : **BunnyEvil KyuMin

.

.

**Genre :** Friendship, Hurt/Comfort

.

.

**Rated : **M

.

.

**Summary: **Sungmin mencintai Kyuhyun akan tetapi Kyuhyun membencinya. Manakala Eunhyuk dan Donghae mencintai Sungmin. Siapakah yg akan menjadi namjachigu Sungmin? KyuMin/HyukMin/HaeMin.

.

.

**Cast**

\- Cho Kyuhyun (namja)

\- Lee Sungmin (yeoja)

\- Lee Hyukjae (namja)

\- Lee Donghae (namja)

\- Lee Sandeul (yeoja) *Sungmin dongsaeng*

**Other Cast**

\- Park Jungsoo (namja)

\- Kim Ryeowook (namja)

\- Choi Siwon (Namja)

\- Shin Donghee (namja)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat membaca reader. ^^**

**.**

**.**

* * *

.

Suatu rancangan 'Meet Your Idol K-pop' bertujuan untuk memilih fans yg bertuah dan mempertemukannya dengan biasnya sendiri. Kadang kala mereka memilih fans dari luar Negara. Faedahnya disini ia dapat mengeratkan lagi hubungan antara fans dengan Idol. Sayangnya acara ini tidak disiarkan di TV, acara ini diadakan di Seoul mereka membuat seperti show case. *apa kalian ngerti?*

.

"Annyeonghasaeyo. Joneun Kim Woobin imnida. Okay semua, pada hari ini kita ada seorang tetamu yg amat meminati boyband Super Junior dari London dan katanya dia adalah orang korea. Tanpa membuang waktu kita mempersilakannya."

Semua penonton bertepuk tangan mengalu-alukan kedatangan tetamu itu. Seorang yeoja menaiki ke atas pentas lalu berjalan mendekati MC itu. MC itupun menyambut kedatangan yeoja itu.

.

"Annyeonghasaeyo. Joneun Sungmin imnida."

"Bisa kamu perkenalkan diri dengan lebih mendalam?" tanya MC itu.

"Ah ne. Nama penuh saya Lee Sungmin. I'm 18 years old. Saya berasal dari London tapi saya sebenarnya orang korea sama seperti kalian." Terang Sungmin. Sebenarnya dia berasa gugup kerana ini pertama kalinya ia memperkenalkan diri di khalayak ramai.

"Apa perasaan kamu apabila dijemput ke acara 'Meet Your Idol K-pop' ini?"

"Saya rasa sangat teruja. Saya tidak sabra untuk ketemu sama bias saya. Hehehe.." Teserlah keimutannya yg super power itu apabila berkata dengan riang sekali.

"Bercakap tentang bias, siapakah bias kamu?"

"Hurmm.. Saya mau penonton teka siapa bias saya."

"Eottokhae? Apa bisa kamu bagi bayangannya kepada kami?"

"dari segi pandangan mata saya terhadap bias dengan member yg lainnya sangan berbeza. Boleh?"

"Ne!" jawab penonton sepertinya mereka mau ikut meneka siapa bias Sungmin.

"Baiklah. Sekarang mari kita jemput boyband yg diminati Sungmin iaitu SUPER JUNIOR!" para penonton bertepuk tangan dengan bersemangatnya da nada juga yg menjerit.

.

* * *

.

Member Super Junior masuk secara seorang demi seorang. Leeteuk melangkah naik ke atas pentas.

"Annyeonghasaeyo" Leeteuk membongkokkan badannya. Gerak geri Leeteuk dilihat oleh Sungmin tetapi ia tidak bertahan lama. Leeteuk mengambil tempat duduk yg telah disediakan di tepi pentas.

"Okay dan seterusnya Cho Kyuhyun!"

'Mwo?! Kyuhyun?! Aaarrrggghhh!' teriak batin SUngmin apabila melihat Kyuhyun menaiki pentas.

"Heyyo! Wazzup all!" sapa Kyuhyun kepada penonton. Setiap pergerakkan Kyuhyun diperhatikan oleh Sungmin. Sungmin mengamati ketampanan seoarang Cho Kyuhyun. Seorang demi seorang naik keatas pentas tetapi Sungmin menghiraukan mereka, Sungmin tetap memandangi Kyuhyun.

Tiba-tiba..

'Yakk! Ish kok Shindong duduk dihadapan Kyuhyun sih. Liat Kyuhyunnya gak dapat kuliat. Badan udah gede sepatutnya duduk dibelakang bukan duduk dihadapan. Huhh.'

Setelah kesemuan member duduk ditempat masing-masing, mc bersuara

"Okay, apa kalian semua sudah siapa bias Sungmin?"

"NE!" sahut para penonton.

"Arra. Sebut bersama-sama ne, hana. Dul. Set"

"CHO KYUHYUN!"

"Mwo?" gumam Kyuhyun.

"Ne, tepat sekali!" jawab Sungmin dengan riang.

"Apa kau tuli?" tanya Donghae. Semua yg ada disitu ketawa.

"YAKK! Ikan amis! Jaga bicaramu. Aku gak tuli, aku hanya terkejut tau~"

"Okay. Ijen. Sungmin-ssi, silakan duduk disebelah Kyuhyun" kata MC itu.

"M-Mwo? N-Naega?" kta Sungmin sambil menunjukkan dirinya sendiri.

Ryeowook lantas bangun lalu menarik tangan Sungmin sambil berkata "Ne. Kajja!"

Dengan perasaan gementarnya Sungmin duduk disebelah Kyuhyun. Semua yg berada disitu bertepuk tangan.

"Kyuhyun-ah, neo yeojachigu jeongmal yeoppo." Kata Eunhyuk bertujuan untuk menggoda Sungmin.

"Oppa.. Dia bukan nae namjachigu." Jawab Sungmin dengan semburat merah muda mulai muncul di kedua pipi chubbynya.

"Ah ne, he's not your namjachigu, but he is your namphyeon." goda Eunhyuk lagi.

"YAKK! LEE HYUKJAE!" bentak kompak KyuMin.

"Woahhhhh.." MC bertepuk tangan.

"Impossible Couple." Siwon juga turut menggoda KyuMin.

"ANIYA!" Bentak kompak 'lagi'.

.

* * *

.

"Hahaha.. Kyuhyun-ah.. Ehem, kompak ya kalian.. Apa kalian hafal skirp sebelum datang kesini?" kata Leeteuk, leader Super Junior.

"Hahahahah.." semua orang kembali ketawa.

"Woobin-ssi, nama dia Sungmin kn."

"Ne."

Setelah beberapa minit mereka berbual, Donghae yg dri tadi diam akhirnya membuka suara. "Sungmin-ssi, 19 Mac ini datanglah ke konsert kami."

"Ne. Datanglah. Kami akan beri tiket VIP untuk kamu. Eottokhae?" Kyuhyun mengedip sebelah mata ke arah Sungmin.

"APa aku bisa ajak teman?"

"Tentu saja boleh chagi.." kta Kyuhyun sambil mengacak rambut Sungmin dengan gemas. Sungmin tentu saja tertunduk malu.

"Hey, Kyuhyun-ah bukn kamu pernah bilang kamu mau tunggu yeoja goda kamu dulu? Tapi skarang kenapa kamu goda dia dulu?" kata Zhoumi yg dri tadi asyik bermain phone nya.

"Jiahh! Btul. Betul!" sahut Donghae.

"Hahahah.."

.

* * *

.

19 Mac akhirnya tiba. Ramai ELF yg berpusu-pusu masuk ked lam studio yg besar untuk melihat Super Junior membuat SS5.

"Sandeul-ah ppaliwa. Konsert udah mau mula." Panggil Sungmin.

"Iya. Bentar." Sandeul mengunci kereta, lalu berlari ke arah Sungmin. Sungmin dan Sandeul menunjukkan tiket VIP kepada pengawal. Salah seorang pengawal membawa Sungmin dan Sandeul ke tempat VIP iaitu tempat duduk paling hadapan. Para member Super Junior naik keatas pentas.

.

"Heyyo! Wazzup ELF!" itulah ayat yg selalu digunakan untuk menyapa ELF.

"Kyuhyun oppa!" jerit Sungmin.

Kyuhyun seolah-olah mendengar suara Sungmin, mencari keberadaan Sungmin. Kyuhyun tersenyum apabila melihat Sungmin berada di tempat paling hadapan. Kyuhyun membuat flying-kiss kepada Sungmin lalu melambaikan tangannya.

"OMO! Eonni liat Kyuhyun oppa buat flying-kiss ke eonni! Wahh. Daebak!" kata Sandeul antusias. Sungmin hanya tersenyum malu.

"Ciieee.. Uri Sungminnie malu-malu apabila mendapat flying-kiss dari Kyuhyun oppa." goda Sandeul.

"Shhttt.. Diam Deullie persembahan mau dimulai tuh."

.

Lagu 'No Other' menjadi pembukaan konsert SS5. Sesekali ekor mata Kyuhyun melirik kea rah Sungmin. Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun terjatuh tepat dihadapan Sungmin.

"Oppa!" jerit Sungmin dengan khawatir. Kyuhyun lantas bangun lalu tersenyum kepada Sungmin.

"Nan gwaenchana."

'Bodoh. Kyuhyun bodoh. Bagaimana kamu bisa jatuh dihadapan yeoja? Aisshh! Bikin malu saja." Umat Kyuhyun dalam hati.

"Emmppfftt.."

"Kamu kenpa Deullie?" tanya Sungmin apabila melihat adiknya seperti menahan ketawa.

"Emmppfftt.. Hahahaha. Eonni liat tadi gimana cara Kyuhyun oppa jatuh. Hahaha. Tidak sesuai dengan gayanya."

"Yakk! Gak baik Deullie. Kasian Kyuhyun oppa. Sepatutnya kamu berterima kasih dia sudah memberi kita tiket percuma. VIP lagi."

"iya. Iya. Tapi akan aku lebih berterima kasih kalau dia beri tiket konsert B1A4. Ah ani, lebih baik beri alamat dorm mereka saja. Biar aku langsung ketemu sama Baro oppa. Sekalian bawa saja Baro oppa ke rumah. Kekeke.."

"Ck. Dlam mimpi kamu saja. Ini sudah baik tau dia mau memberitiket ini. Dasar gak bersyukur." Kata Sungmin membuatkan Sandeul cemberut.

"Ishh, eonni kok mengomel disini. Liat sana oppa kesayangan eonni itu."

.

* * *

.

Sepanjang persembahan para ELF bersorak dan bernyanyi bersama. Setelah selesai menyanyi, tibalah sesi game bersama ELF yg hadir.

"Kalian terhibur dengan persembahan kami?" tanya Leeteuk sambil mengatur nafasnya.

"NE!" jawab semua ELF.

"Kalian mau lihat lagi?"

"Kali ini kita bermain satu permainan mau?" anjur Ryeowook.

"MAU!"

"Kita mau bermain apa?" tanya Donghae

"Hurrrmm.. Kita bermain pertandingn memasak mau?" kata Ryeowook dengan gembira sambil melompat-lompat di atas pentas.

"Mwo? Masak? Sehabis masak siapa yg mau makan?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Apa kata kita beri ke ELF." Cadang Leeteuk.

"Cadangan yg bagus sih, tapi kalau Kyuhyun yg masak siapa mau makan? ELF juga? Gak takut keracunan apa nanti?" kata Donghae sambil mendapat death glare dari Kyuhyun.

"Tukar ke game yg lain." Kata Kyuhyun yg masih memberi death glare ke Donghae.

.

"Kita main 'tell me your secret' mau?" ujar Siwon.

"Good idea." Puji Kyuhyun sambil memetik jarinya.

"Sepertinya seru." Kta Leeteuk.

"Yeahh.. Hyuk! Tell me your secret." Kata Kyuhyun.

"No, I'll be the last person who tell his secret." Speaking EUnhyuk. Semua orang kelihatan menahan ketawanya.

"Bwahahahaha.. Hyung. Hahaha Your English so bad." Tawa Kyuhyun sembari memegang perutnya.

"Hahahaha.. Ne. So bad." kata Siwon.

"Whatever. Kapan mau mulanya permainan ini?" Eunhyuk cuba mengalih topik kerana tidak tahan malunya.

"Kajja!" sahut semua member Suju.

"Hyung, apa kau sanggup hadapi semua ini?" tbisik Ryeowook apabila melihat Eunhyuk muram.

"Gwaenchana Wook-ah. Aku sanggup hadapinya." Jawab Eunhyuk.

"Hyung aku kagum dengan pengorbanan kamu." Eunhyuk hanya membalas Ryeowook dengan senyuman yg agak miris.

.

* * *

.

"Baiklah sekarang kita mulakan gamenya. Kita mulai dari Donghae. Dan yg lain bisa memikirkan rahsia apa kamu mahu katakan" Kata Leeteuk.

"Mwo? Naega?" Donghae menunjukkan dirinya sendiri.

"Ya kamu lah. Memangnya ada yg bernama Donghae selain kamu?" sindir Siwon.

"Arra. Hmmm.. Waktu itu akan menolong Ryeowook memasak untuk member, Ryeowook menyuruhku memasukkan cuka ke dalam masakan itu. Yahh.. Botol cuka itu berhampiran dengan botol sabun.-" sebelum Donghae menyelesaikan ceritanya Kyuhyun memotong.

"Jangan cakap kalau hyung memasukkan cairan sabun itu kedalam masakan."

"Hihihi. Benar aku memasukkan cairan sabun itu ke dalam makanan dan menyebabkan kalian pada sakit perut." Donghae menjawab dengan cengiran polosnya.

"Ishh.. Ishh.. Lain kali kamu harus jujur dengan kami. Kan kita bisa memesan makanan jadi kita semua gak perlu pada sakit perut." Nasihat si angle without wings.

"Mian hyung aku janji gak akan buat lagi."

"Gwaenchana sekarang kamu pilih siapa manga yg akan memberitahu rahsianya."

"Hmmmmmmmm… Ryeowook-ah!"

.

"Aku.. err… rahsia aku ialah, aku pernah merosakkan keyboard Kyuhyun tanpa pengetahuannya, lalu aku menyembunyikannya karna takut Kyuhyun marah besar. Jeongmal mianhae Kyuhyun-ah."

"Mwo?! Jadi kamu orangnya?! Yakkk! Mana kau sembunyikannya? Kau patut menggantikannya!"

"I-itu k-keyboard kamu ada pada bawah katilku. ."

"Kogaesseo. Kyuhyun-ah beritahu rahsia kamu." Leeteuk menukar topic sebelum Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook bergaduh sampai ke esok malam.

"Errmmm.. Aku mau buat satu pengenguman bahawa aku telah jatuh cinta sama seorang ELF. Aku mau luahkan perasaan aku ke dia sebelum aku pergi buat selama-lamanya." Kyuhyun tersenyum getir. Semua orang terkejut.

"Mwo?! Y-yeongwonhi? Andwae?!" kata Sungmin yg sudah menitikkan air matanya. Dia tidak menyangka kalau Kyuhyun akan bicara seperti itu.

"Nde, sebenarnya aku menghidap kanser hati tahap akhir dan aku tidak boleh hidup lama lagi. Mungkin ini adalah konsert terakhir aku, mungkin selepas ini Siwon harus tidur sendirian *anggap saja Siwon tidur sekamar dengan Kyuhyun* Mungkin juga selepas ini Donghae adalah orang paling gembira karna selepas ini aku gak bisa memaksa Donghae mencicip makanan buatan aku. Tapi aku tidak boleh mengucapkan selamat tinggal karna mungkin kita bisa bertemu didalam mimpi kalian." Kyuhyun mendongak supaya air matanya tidak meleleh kepipi.

"Jangan bercanda Kyuhyun-ah" ujar Siwon.

"Ani. Aku tidak bercanda Siwon hyung."

"Okay. Jangan sedih semua. Actually, aku cinta sama.." Kyuhyun menggantungkan ayatnya, membuat semua orang yg hadir menantikan jwapan dari Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah. Aku cinta sama. Arrggghhhh!"

.

.

.

* * *

**.**

**To Be Continued..**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Annyeong reader..**

**Mian untuk reader Our Past bukan thor gak bisa lanjut.**

**Thor bisa lanjutkan tapi thor masih fikir gimana jalan ceritanya.**

**Semaksima mungkin thor akan menyelesaikan ff Our Past.**

**Diharap bersabar ya..**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**sudah selesai membacanya?**

**Tinggalkan review dong~**

**.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Impossible Love**

**.**

**.**

**Author :** BunnyEvil Kyumin

.

.

**Rated : **M

.

.

**Summary : **Sungmin mencintai Kyuhyun akan tetapi Kyuhyun membencinya. Manakala Eunhyuk dan Donghae mencintai Sungmin. Siapakah yg akan menjadi namjachigu Sungmin? KyuMin/HyukMin/HaeMin.

.

.

**Cast**

\- Cho Kyuhyun (namja)

\- Lee Sungmin (yeoja)

\- Lee Hyukjae (namja)

\- Lee Donghae (namja)

\- Lee Sandeul (yeoja) *Sungmin dongsaeng*

**Other Cast**

\- Park Jungsoo (namja)

\- Kim Ryeowook (namja)

\- Choi Siwon (Namja)

\- Shin Donghee (namja)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat membaca para readers. ^^ Have fun!**

.

.

* * *

.

"Arrgggghhhh.." Kyuhyun terebah. Dia mengcengkeram dada kirinya. Semua Elf di situ menjerit ketekutan.

"Kyuhyun-ah!" Semua member menghampirinya

"Sung.. Sung.. Sungmin." Lirih Kyuhyun lalu pingsan.

'Aku mampu hadapi semua ini. Aku mampu hadapi semua ini.' Semangat Eunhyuk di dalam hati. Ryeowook memandang wajah Eunhyuk yg sudah berubah riak. 'poor Eunhyuk hyung. Dia sanggup bekorban demi Sungmin.'

"Sungmin-ssi! Cepat naik ke atas pentas! Ppali!" jerit Siwon sekuatnya dengan harapan Sungmin mendengarnya.

Sungmin mendengarkan teriakan itu terus naik ke atas pentas. "O-oppadeul apa yg sudah terjadi ke Kyuhyun oppa?" tanya Sungmin lalu menangis disamping Kyuhyun. Dia menggenggam tanga Kyuhyun. Sungmin menangis sepuasnya, begitu juga dengan Elf yg hadir.

"He say, he love you, Sungmin-ssi." Kata Leeteuk.

"M-mwo? Jjinja? I love him too. I love him so much." Sungmin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya.

"Really? You love me too?"

"K-Kyuhyun oppa."

"Ne." sahut Kyuhyun lantas bangun dengan wajah tanpa dosanya.

"O-oppa. T-tadi oppa bukannya udah itu.. Sekarang.."

"Hahaha. Ini semua adalah kejutan untuk kamu." Kata Kyuhyun dengan senyum menggodanya.

"Aku gak sakit ya. Aku masih sihat." Tambah Kyuhyun lagi..

"Chukhae Min." hanya kata-kata itu yg mampu Eunhyuk katakan, di dalam hatinya ia menahan sakit

'Walaupun kau sedang menahan sakit hati, kau masih bisa tersenyum Hyuk. Kalaulh Sungmin mencintai Hyuk.' Batin Ryeowook.

"Maukah kamu jadi yeojachiguku?" tnya Kyuhyun yg memegang kedua-dua tangan Sungmin sambil bersimpuh dihadapan Sungmin.

"Ne." jwab Sungmin lalu mengalirkan airmatanya.

"Please don't cry chagi." Kata Kyuhyun sambil mengusap air mata Sungmin. Sungmin hanya mampu tersenyum.

"Yeorobeun! Mulai sekarang Lee Sungmin adalah yeojachigu ku! Jangan jealous yaa."kata Kyuhyun kpada semua fanz sambil memegang tangan Sungmin.

Tiba-tiba Sungmin terdengar isakan dari arah belakangnya. Sungmin memaling ke belakang.

"Eunhyuk oppa? Oppa nangis?" tnya Sungmin.

"Oppa terharu. Bocah evil game anti sayuran ini sudah mendapatkn yeojachigu duluan dari oppa." Bls Eunhyuk tersenyum sembari menyeka air matanya.

"Oppa jangan nangis yaa. Please?" rayu Sungmin apabila melihat air mata Eunhyuk tidak berhenti turun.

"Oppa gak bisa."

"Oppa. Please. Uljima."

"Arra. Sudah paling ke depan." Dengan patuhnya Sungmin memaling ke hadapan.

"Hyung. Aku tau hyung menangis bukan karna terharu, hyung nangis karna menahan sakit hati kan." ujar Ryeowook.

"Ne. Aku sudah terlalu mencintai dia Wook."

"Hyung jjang. Aku bangga dengan hyung. Hyung sanggup berkorban demi melihat dia bahagia."

.

**Flashback**

"Yakk! Eunhyuk hyung bukannya mau tolong aku masak malah tersenyum sendiri." tegur Ryeowook melihat Eunhyuk tersenyum sndiri sedari tadi di meja makan.

"Sungmin itu yeoja yang manis kan." ujar Eunhyuk.

Ryeowook meletakkan makanan yang dimasak tadi di atas meja makan lalu memdudukan diri dihadapan Eunhyuk. "Mwo? Sungmin kok tiba-tiba bicara soal Sungmin hyung atau jangan-jangan sedari tadi hyung mikirin tentang Sungmin. Omo! Hyung suka ya sama Sungmin. Ayo ngaku."

"Ani. Siapa yang lagi mikirin soal Sungmin. Aku tidak."

"Ayolah hyung jangan bohong. Tuh mukanya mau merah-merah"

"Aishh. Iya aku menyukainya puas?"

"Jjinja?!"

"Hmm. Sungmin itu manis, imut, ramah. gimana aku tidak suka sama dia."

Ryeowook menangguk membenarkan kata Eunhyuk perihal Sungmin. "Ryeowook-ah jangan beritahu soal ini kepada yang lain ya. kalo tidak awas kamu"

"Iya. Aku tidak akan memberitahu kok. Hyung bisa percaya sama aku. Hyung, panggil member lain makanan udah siap ni. Nanti dingin ppalli."

.

"Ada apa Kyuhyun-ah? Kenapa tiba-tiba menyuruh kami berkumpul?" tanya sang leader kebingungan selalunya yang menyuruh berkumpulkan dia bukannya si maknae.

"Ne. Apa kamu punya masalah?" tanya Donghae pula.

"Aku mau minta tolong sama hyungdeul aku mau buat kejutan buat seseorang waktu SS5 nanti." terang Kyuhyun.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Aku mau menembak seseorang." kata Kyuhyun dengan malu-malu.

"Woahh. Jjinja?! Nuguya Kyuhyun-ah? Nguya? cepat beritahu kami." serang Ryeowook dengan soalan yang bertubi-tubi.

Muka Kyuhyun langsung memerah mendengar soalan itu. "Itu. Itu. Yahh tidak perlu diberitahulah nanti kalian juga akan tahu sendiri."

Pletak. Satu jintakan mendarat dikepala Kyuhyun.

"Aww. Yakk Siwon hyung apaan sih. Sakit tau." sungut Kyuhyun sambil mengusap kelapanya.

"Tadi kamu bilang mau kami menolong kamu menembak seseorang. Gimana kami mau tolong kalo orang yang kamu mau nembak kami tidak tahu." kata Siwon.

"Hehe. Mian."

"Sekarang beritahulah kami siapa yang kamu mau nembak nanti?" tanya Shindong sambil mengunyah makanannya.

"O-orangnya.. Orangnya ialah Su-Sungmin." jawab Kyuhyun menunduk kepalanya sambil menahan rasa malu.

"Sungmin? Sungmin. LeeSungmin? Yeoja waktu 'Meet Your Idol Kpop' itu?" tanya Leeteuk dan dibalas sebuah anggukan dari Kyuhyun.

**Deng!**

'S-Sungmin.' nama itu terus terlintas dikepala Eunhyuk.

"Ohhh. Sungmin yang itu ya. Hmm. Manis juga. Hey Kyu kola yeoja manis itu menolak kamu beri ke aku saja ne. Yahh manalah tau Sungmin mau menerimaku." goda Siwon.

Kyuhyun terus memberi deathglare "Langkah mayatku dulu, Kuda!"

"Yakk! Kalian mau berantem jangan disini. Kyuhyun katakan pada kami apa yang kamu perlu lakukan." ucap Leeteuk meleraikan Kyuhyun dan Siwon.

"Begini hyung-"

**Flashback End**

.

* * *

.

**Keesokan hari. Di dorm Super Junior.**

**Ding Dong..**

"Sesiapa tolong bukakan pintu!" arah Eunhyuk.

"Jangan nyuruh aku! Aku tidak mau diganggu ketika bermain game!."- Kyuhyun

"Aku sedang masak!" – Ryeowook

"Aku mau tidur. Malas mau berjalan." – Siwon.

"Kakiku sakit." – Shindong

"Tidak bermaya." – Donghae

"Don't disturb me." – Leeteuk

"Aishh.. Jjinja. Biar saja aku yg buka. So annoying." Kata Eunhyuk.

**Clekk.**

"Annyeonghasaeyo."

"Sungmin? Kamu mau ketemu sama Kyuhyun? Kok disini? Kamu taukan yeoja tdak dibenarkan di sini. Maaf bkan mau mengusir tapi ini peraturan manager kami" ujar Eunhyuk.

"Karna itu aku mau ajak oppa keluar."

"Ne? N-naega wae?"

"Hanya saja."

"Arra. Tunggu oppa mau bilang ke hyungdeul dulu."

"Gak perlu kajja!" Sungmin menarik tangan Eunhyuk. Sungmin membawa Eunhyuk ke taman yg berdekatan dari dorm Super Junior.

.

**Di dorm Super Junior.**

"Mana Hyuk hyung?" tnya Kyuhyun setelah menyedari sedari tadi ia tidak nampak Eunhyuk di dorm.

"Loh tadi kan dia pergi buka pintu." Jawab leader.

"Dia tidak ada di situ."

"Jeongmal, kemana dia pergu?"

"Nan molla hyung."

"Apa yang kalian bualkan?" tanya Donghae yang baru keluar dari toilet.

"Eunhyuk hyung gak ada selepas dia buka pintu tadi." Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Mwo?! Jangan-jangan dia dicul-hmmpppp!" Donghae meronta-ronta karna mulutnya dibekap oleh maknae.

"Sssttt.. Jangan bicara sebarangan. Kalau mulutmu masin gimana." Kta Kyuhyun sembari melepaskn bekapannya.

"Mian." Cicit Donghae.

"Sudah. Kalian duduk di dorm saja. Biar hyung yang cari Eunhyuk." Kata Leeteuk

"Andwae biar aku saja." Cegah Donghae.

"Biar aku saja. Aku kn maknae disini so aku punya tenaga yang banyak. Aku boleh mencari Eunhyuk hyung dengan tenaga aku ini. Aku pergi dulu. Annyeong." Kyuhyun terus melangkah pergi.

"Yakk! Dasar maknae kurang ajar. Kamu mau ngatain aku tua?!" jerit Donghae.

"Sudahlah Hae. Mana member yang lain?" tanya Leeteuk.

"Lagi tidur dikamar."

"Mau cari Eunhyuk hyung dimana dulu ya." Tanya Kyuhyun pada diri sendiri.

"Ahh. Cari ditaman dulu saja." Kyuhyun memulai acara mencari Eunhyuk ditaman.

.

* * *

.

**Taman.**

"Eumm. Mashita!" kta Sungmin dengan girang sambil menjilat ais krim ditangannya.

"Ne neomu mashita." Ujar Eunhyuk dan melakukan hal yang sama seperti Sungmin iaitu menjilat ais krim.

"Gumawo oppa karna mau temenin aku."

"Iya. Cheonma. Tapi kenapa tidak ajak Kyuhyun?" tanya Eunhyuk heran, bukannya namjachigu Sugnmin itu Kyuhyun tapi kenapa Sungmin malah mengajaknya keluar.

"Tadi aku dengar Kyuhyun bilang gak mau diganggu. Jadi aku ajak saja oppa." Eunhyuk hanya tersenyum mendengar jawapan Sungmin.

"Sungmin-ah boleh oppa tanya sama kamu?"

"Tanyakan saja."

"Apa pendapat kamu tentang diri oppa. Oppa mau kamu jujur." Tanya Eunhyuk dengan tiba-tiba.

"Hmm.. Pendapat aku, oppa itu tampan dan imut. Terus oppa berkarisma, baik, peramah, oppa juga bisa rap dan pintar menari tarian oppa lembut. Aku suka liat oppa menari. Oppa juga pin-"

Cup!

Eunhyuk mencium Sungmin tepat dibibirnya. Sungmin mengerjap-ngerjap matanya seperti otaknya belum mencerna apa yang baru saja berlaku. Eunhyuk pula masih enggan melepaskan ciumannya. Tanpa mereka sedari ada sosok yang sedang melihat mereka.

"S-sungmin." Mendengar suara itu Sungmin dan Eunhyuk langsung melepaskan ciuman mereka.

"O-oppa kenapa oppa bisa ada disini?" tanya Sungmin terkejut melihat Kyuhyun berdiri dihadapannya dengan mata yang memerah. Ya sosok tadi itu tak lain tak bukan ialah cho Kyuhyun.

"Oppa tidak percaya kamu teganya bermain dibelakang oppa, Min. Oppa fikir kamu tulus mencintai oppa tapi ternyata tidak. Oppa kecewa sama kamu. Mulai sekarang kita putus oppa tidak mau liat muka kamu lagi, Lee Sungmin." Ujar Kyuhyun lalu beredar dari tempat itu.

"Oppa! Jakkamman! Oppa salah faham!" Sungmin terus mengejar Kyuhyun yang jauh dihadapannya.

"Oppa jangan lari!" Sungmin masih berlari mengejar Kyuhyun. Tiba-tiba

Brukk.

Sungmin jatuh dan kepalanya terhantuk pada bata. "Akkhhh. Appo." Rintih Sungmin. Sungmin berusaha bangun menahan lututnya yang perih. Sungmin melihat sekelilingnya mencari seseorang. Terlambat ia kehilangan jejak seseorang itu.

"Sungmin!" Sungmin menoleh kearah suara yang memanggilnya.

"Gwaenchana?" tanya Eunhyuk membantu Sungmin berdiri. Oh rupanya Eunhyuk ikut mengejar Kyuhyun.

"Ne gwaenchana oppa."

"Omo! Kepalamu berdarah. Ayo oppa hantarkan ke klinik."

.

**Di apartment Sungmin.**

Clek.

"Aku pulang" Sungmin masuk ke dalam apartmentnya dengan keadaan yang lemah.

"Omo Eonnie! Eonnie kenapa?! Kok bisa berbalutan kayak ini?" tanya Sandeul dengan panik.

"Gwaenchana Sandeullie. Eonnie hanya jatuh tadi."

Sandeul menghela nafasnya. "ya sudah. Eonnie bersihkan badan dulu. Sandeul mau masak makanan untuk eonnie."

Sungmin melangkah masuk ke biliknya lalu duduk diatas kasur. Sungmin mencari ponsel di dalam tasnya kemudian menelefon Kyuhyun berniat menjelaskan apa yang telah terjadi.

'Maaf. Nombor yang anda dail tidak dapat dihubu-PIP.' "Hiks oppa.. Hiks kenapa oppa matikan ponsel. Hiks.. Hiks. oppa aku tk pernah selingkung hiks bukan aku hiks yg mencium Eunhyuk oppa. Eunhyuk oppa yg mencium aku hiks oppa kumohon jangan seperti ini. Hiks."

.

.

.

* * *

**To Be Continued..**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Mian telat updatenya saya sibuk mau mengerjakan PR yang bergunung-gunung ini.**

**Ini pun saya update karna bosan membuat PR terus.**

**Mau sajaku bakar semua PR ini. TT_TT**

**Gumawo kepada readers yang sudi menunggu lama untun ff ini.**

**Mohom berikan review ya. Supaya saya tau masih ada yang mau baca ff ini.**

**Dapat semangat mau melanjutkan ff ini.**

**Sekian Terima kasih.**

**.**

**.**


End file.
